


Infinite Color

by NotACommi3



Series: Infinite [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, Kids realize they got powers, Multi, honestly these guys are cool, not to many tag cause idk what to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotACommi3/pseuds/NotACommi3
Summary: Everything was perfectly fine.Until a Swedish immigrant shows an American some cool shit. Now some teenagers have to deal with consequences of thousands of years of war and some stupid prophecy about them being destined Gods. Hell, they were only teenagers and now they had to keep Earth and an entire different dimension safe from corruption.





	Infinite Color

I guess I have to introduce myself. My name is Delilah Rayne, but I prefer September. As of right now, I’m sitting in some shitty gymnasium on a Tuesday afternoon and I just need a cigarette. A few people are actually participating in the game of basketball Mr. Davison has set up and all I want is to get out of this school.

Thankfully, the obnoxious bell to signal that the day was over rang. I quickly slung my bag holding all of my books over my shoulder and left the gym.

I followed the mass of the teenagers heading to the many exits of this Hellscape of a high school. When I made it outside I ran to the bus station for cover to hide from the onslaught of Seattle’s rain.

Instead of a homeless man or some obnoxious hipster, there stood a teenager around the same age as me at the station. He was short and had his brown hair gelled to the side. He was also shivering and drenched in water.

His red sweater was thoroughly soaked and must have been frozen to the guy’s skin. He seemed to be crying too, silently, but his illusion, or facade, of being just cold was a lie.

“Hey, you new around here.” I said as I reached for the spare hoodie I had in my bag. At the same time, I fetched a lighter and and my cigarettes.

The kid looked at me dead in the eye, and to say I was surprised was an understatement. His eyes were…. red, a light but ponent red.

“Y-yeah. I’m, uh, new. No one, no one here thinks I’m human.” He stuttered out.

“I guess I could see why,” I said as I lit my cigarette. “If you even walk into this school with something like your cherry red eyes, people will feel you will steal their soul. Or some shit like that.”

The kids seemed to cry some more, shivering even more than he was previously.

“You look cold, have my spare hoodie. Not like I will need it.” I told him calmly while holding out the dark purple hoodie.

While he removed his sweater and shoved on my hoodie before his bare chest could be exposed for to long, I took a drag.

His voice was frail every time he talked, almost feminine with a maybe Swedish accent. It would also seem as if was previously a female. But considering what I saw when he removed his shirt, that wasn’t the case.

“You shouldn’t be, be smoking. It, it exposes you to cancer. My dad calls them cancer sticks, he especially hates it when my pappa smokes.”

His voice caught me off guard, no one as really said anything about my smoking habits, not even some stranger I happened to show a little kindness too.

“What?”

“I can’t tell if its over the fact I told you to stop or my two dads.” He said slightly depressed. He also didn’t stutter which was strange.

I noticed that he was no longer crying. He honestly just looked, dead. He was tired, tired of being alone and feared.

“Are…..are you okay?” I asked him.

“No!” He yelled slightly, the waterworks in his eyes beginning again. “My parents are never home, I feel as though, I’m, I’m just some cover up for whatever they do while away! To add salt into my wounds, everywhere I go it seems people think I’m some spawn of satan!”

After noticing my cigarette had burned up, I dropped it and ground it into the ground. I also decided to propose an idea to him.

“Why don’t I go to your house, or apartment, or whatever. And we, I don’t know, just hang out. Like we are some thirteen year old girls at a slumber party.” I said trying to cheer him up.

“I guess that seems fun, um, but it would help if I knew your name? I’m Adar, it’s uh, Hebrew before you ask.” It seemed the kid, Adar, was Hebrew, or something like that.

“I’m September.” And as I said that the bus was pulling into the stop with a woosh.

Adar took in a deep breath, and the guy smiled. “Okay, September. This is my bus, but uh, we might have to walk a bit. Is, is that okay?”

This kid was absolutely adorable. He may have unnatural eyes but so do I, I guess.

Noticing Adar was already climbing into the public bus, I quickly joined in after him. We both sat down and placed out bags down, Adar stroke up a conversation.

“When we get to, um, my house, can you not, like, I don’t know, not destroy everything. I have never actually have any, uh, friends. I guess. I, I um, don’t know what you actually do during these things.”

Oh, shit. This kid really had been alone for his entire life.

“Do you have any video games. If you want we could play some verses games. I could buy some pizza if you want. And candy and soda. That’s how sleepovers when with my old friend before she moved away.”

Adar smiled a bit. I bet the kid was imagining this junk filled nightmare happening in his living room. I guess the kid was excited for what could happen with nights no longer containing just him and his thoughts.

I know how it felt though. Loneliness sucks.

“If you don’t mind, I can pay! I, um, I have some money with me now actually! It’s only around $75 but I mean it not-”

I stopped him, I only had $15 dollars in my own pocket right now to last me a week. Jesus, this kid must have been rich.

“Woah, that’s way more than I have. And it will certainly be enough.”

It seemed this kid never had been praised because after I said that it was like he was trying to prove himself as a good friend.

“Great!,” Adar said as the bus stopped. “This is where we get off. My house, is uh, just five minutes away.”

Both of us gathered our things and left the public transport station. On the way to his house, I brought him over to a gas station to get some snacks. And soda.

“Ohhh, so this is actually like, um, really good.” Adar said stuffing his hand into the bag of Doritos before we even got to his house.

I laughed at his need to eat everything before we even got to his house.

Eventually, Adar pointed to his house…. And holy shit, it was big.

A very modern and big house… not a mansion but, a lavish town home?

Whatever it didn’t matter because before I could find the right term, Adar was pulling me to the front door. He quickly unlocked door and pulled me inside.

Honestly, the inside was even better. Nice leather couches, decorations, etc.

Adar also happened to have a large Samsung TV, the one the curves for a better viewing experience, and turned it on along with the Nintendo Switch that sat on a nice self next to the TV.

“Hey September, do you want some, um, some comfy bean bags because I’m going to get some!” Adar yelled as he ran upstair.

“Yeah, that would be nice!” I yelled back.

After about five minutes, Adar comes back with two very fluffy looking bean bags.

“H-here!” Adar said as he drops them on the floor.

I grabbed the deep purple bean bag as Adar was fluffing up is cherry red one. After he was done and I was comfortably sitting on mine, he unclicked the switch remotes from the device and turned on Mario Kart 8 Deluxe.

“Oh, Adar, I am soooo going to beat you at this.” I said, picking my character, Link.

“If I-I can beat both of my dad’s, I can beat you!” Adar said challengingly.

“Oh, you’re on shortstack!”

“It’s actually only a- a four inch different!”

After about two hours of race after race, I gave in to my defeat. This kid hadn’t even lost once. ONCE!

“You want to order pizza?” I asked him.

“Oh! Oh, yeah. That would be nice. I can, um, actually pay for it too!” Adar answered, the excitement dripping off his words.

I nodded and smiled at his enthusiasm. He ran off and came back holding his laptop.

The Swede handed it to me on the Domino's order website.

“Wha-what do you, um, want?” Adar asked me.  

I thought about it for a bit before answering.

“Idk, what do you what. You are the one paying for the shit.”

Adar laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. A habit it seemed.

“Well, if you haven’t noticed I am a little overweight and with that, will eat just about anything so..”

Poor kid was self conscience with his weight. If I could help him I would, but I don’t even eat enough to be anything but underweight.

“If you are self conscience of your weight, it’s fine. I don’t give a fuck if you weight 2 pounds or even five hundred. Plus a little extra fat never hurt. Trust me dude.”

He laughed at my joke, agreeing but still a little scared of my opinion. His arms mainly covering his stomach area.

I filled the silence by deciding on a pizza.

“How about a half cheese half whatever the fuck you like.”

“Sausage and pepperoni and olives! With bread sticks!” Adar shouted enthusiastically.

I hummed a response and ordered, letting Adar put in the address. After about 20 minutes of us just talking about random topics, the doorbell rang.

Adar yelled ‘got it!’ to no one in particular and ran to the door. Hastily paying for the pizza and bread sticks, he rush to the living room for their meal.

“Tonight we dine like kings!” He yelled as loud as possible.

After eating and few more rounds of Mario Kart, ending in my defeat, we left to sleep in his bedroom. After a shower and some offered clothes, I passed out quickly into his bed.

* * *

 

When I woke up early in the morning, I was sleeping comfortably with Adar cuddled up with me in his waterbed. Well before the sound of an angry Swede yelled out.

"VAD FUCKEN ÄR DET, ADAR!"

This startled the kd next to me.

“Oh nonono!” He panicked.

I could understand why. I was in some of his clothes so that I had something clean, and he was shirtless in his boxers.

“Th-they are going to think I just had sex, but- but I didn’t! Wha-what do I say!”

Before I could say anything, another voice spoke. This voice was different, a British accent rang through with this male.

"Adar, vad hände? Din pappa är förbannad."

Adar was quickly rushing forward as the door opened, revealing an older angry Swede.

"Pappa! Jag kan förklara, det här är egentligen, um, inte hur det ser ut!" Adar stuttered out.

I honestly had no idea what they were talking about.

“Who the fuck are you?” The thick and deep accent of the man was surprising compared to Adar’s squeaky one.

“I am September. Adar’s friend. Sorry I crashed here for the night. And about the mess downstairs, we were just so tired so we decided to clean it up tomorrow. Which is today.”

Adar looked over in amazement about how I handed the situation calmly in the face of a screaming parent.

Before the man, Adar’s pappa based off of the scent of cigar smoke on him, could say anything, a shorter male came up and slapped him.

“What did I say about cursing. And at this poor girl. Adar’s first friend in America and you try to scare her off?”

“Sorry, älskling. I wasn’t trying but you know-”

He was slapped again before he could finish. At this point Adar started giggling at his parents shenanigans.

I joined in with a small snicker.

Luckily the Brit had cut us off before we could be on the floor unable to breathe.

“I’m so sorry about him. The dumbass can be, well, a dumbass. I’m Thomas and that’s my husband Folke.”

I smiled at the balls on this man. Him and I were practically the same height and he was insulting someone a head taller and twice his size in pure muscle mass.

“I’m September. I help Adar out when people at school were appalled at his eye color.”

Thomas sighed at that. “I figured. That is one of the reasons we moved here. Folke and I have a double citizenship so we just got back from Sweden. We have an important job there. Sorry about that wake up thought.”

“No no, it was fine. I can clean up our mess too!”

Thomas gave me a warm smile before shaking his head and walking off.

“God, min älskling is just going to clean it up. His mothering instincts are insane.” Folke said as he lit a cigar, holding out his lighter.

I picked up my discarded backpack, flipping open the cigarette box and taking one to join him.

Adar flipped at that. “I will go get dad if you won’t stop being such a bad influence on her!”

Folke laughed as he took a drag and so did I. I guess making friends with his parents wasn’t that hard. Have a smoke with Folke and laugh about the stupidity of the man with Thomas.

Great.

* * *

 

Thomas agreed to let us skip school and gave us around hundred dollars each to spend in the busy streets of Seattle. Holy shit.

Quickly we left and Adar dragged me off to some forest trail. Saying he needed to show me something important.

As we got onto the bus he began to explain more to me.

“It’s like, um, this really cool thing, but I can’t just, um, show you a-at my house or actually anywhere but, uh, here!” Adar explained happily. 

I was confused. Was it apart of the trail or something he had packed in the backpack we were sharing currently?

“What do you mean?” I asked, fairly confused.

“Like, um, I don’t actually know what to call it. Uh, I guess it would be something really important. Mainly because it is actually, um, super, uh. What the word. Is there a English word for, um, vördnadsbjudande?”

What. The. Fuck.

Swedish was a language I would never learn.

“I don’t know. Did you forget I’m American and can only speak English. Holy shit.”

Adar became flustered at that. His cheeks pink with his hand sliding behind his neck. Nervous laughter coming from him.

“Actually, um, it would be nice. I-I guess?”

“The word you could be looking for might be cool, or awesome?”

The shortstack snapped his fingers in realization.

“Awesome!”

I laughed a little at his enthusiasm over a word. It was adorable.

The bus driver called our stop, ending our conversation as we started to prepare to get off.

Once it stopped we left the practically empty bus and began our descent into the deep forested trees and rugged rocks entwined with roots.

After about fifteen minutes of following the trail, Adar jumped a large rock, leading into the thick foliage. I joined him, beginning to think the kid was going to murder me out here.

However, the twenty minute trek deeper and deeper into the woods we reached a nice clearing.

“I mainly come here to practice. I only learned I could do about a month ago in Sweden. I found this place after tripping and falling down here.”

Adar pointed to the ten foot clift where the trail would be. Then, I felt the ground shake underneath my feet. Before I knew it, the sand was pushed aside as a large piece of metal pushed out of the ground.

I was standing on this metal and Adar had his hand out, shakily keeping the metal up. His eyes, however, were glowing the bright red color.

“What the hell?” I asked, astonished by his weird magic abilities.

“I know right!” Adar said cheerfully. “It’s lead, so, uh do be carefully if you have an-any cuts. Just, um, try not to touch it with your hands.”

I nodded. This was actual fucking lead. Just underneath this forest, and Adar could control it. With his fucking hand. Like who can just do that.

“I’m used to iron, because, um, it is pretty common in Sweden. B-but here lead is ev-everywhere, so, um, I learned to do that too!”

Adar finish what he said and then motioned for me to jump off of the lead rock. Stepping off, Adar released and the lead and ground was moulded back into place by his hands.

“Who did you learn to do that?” I question. You don’t just learn you can control metal.

Adar then explain how when he was sitting in the woods in Bergslagen and he just felt the need to pull upwards, like the force in Star Wars as he put it, and then he was sitting on a chuck of iron ore.

“You should, um, try it. Like wh-what is your, uh, force?” Adar asked as he laid in the sand of the clearing.

I doubted I would just have this power, but I tried it anyway. Pointing in a random direction, I inhaled and pulled outward, like opening a bag of chips but stronger and there was a burning sensation in my palm.

There was a fucking ring of purple fire-like flames creating a circle. The flames lapping at the dimension we were in like fire eating at wood.

Holding this...portal open was surprisingly hard. It pushed against my arms and caused them to shake. But the window that was opened wasn’t touching my hands, it was two feet in front of me. Showing an hallway of some extravagant temple.

Adar was shocked, but decided to get closer to the portal. When he was a foot away the portal sucked both of us in and closer behind us.

“Where the fuckare we and what the fuck was that?” I stated bluntly.

Adar shrugged and now the only thing we could do was sit on the cold floor.

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> If you see any mistakes, please correct me in the comments. Thx


End file.
